Offshore wells are being drilled in increasingly deeper waters. The wells may have adequate pressure to flow the well fluid to the seabed, but lack sufficient pressure to flow the fluid thousands of feet upward to a production vessel. Proposals have been made to install pumps at the seabed to boost the pressure of the well fluid sufficiently to flow it to the floating production vessel.
Often, the well fluid will be a mixture of hydrocarbon liquid, gas and water. Gas presents a problem for pumps, particularly electrically driven centrifugal pumps. Gas detracts from the efficiency of the pump, and can cause the pump to lock and shut down if a large slug of gas enters.
One proposal for dealing with well fluid having an appreciable quantity of gas is to mount the pump in a caisson. The caisson is located in a tubular bore formed into the seabed and cased to seal it from the earth formations. The caisson may be several hundred feet deep. The well fluid flows in the upper end of the caisson, and gravity causes the liquid to separate from the gas and flow downward in the caisson. The gas tends to collect in the upper portion of the caisson. The submersible pump is located within the caisson at a point where its intake is below the liquid level. The pump is enclosed by a shroud with an inlet at the lower end to force liquid to flow upward by the motor to cool the motor. As the gas cap continues to build, portions will escape and flow into the pump along with the liquid to be pumped into the surface. A possibility exists that the gas cap will grow and push the liquid level too low, resulting in a large quantity of the gas entering the pump and causing it to gas lock. Liquid level controllers have been proposed to open and close the inlet to the caisson to try to maintain the liquid at a desired level above the intake of the pump. A large gas slug could nevertheless still enter the pump and cause a gas lock.